


Poisonous Vibrations

by chocobee



Series: Whumptober 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Poison, Status Effects, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobee/pseuds/chocobee
Summary: Noct and Gladio turn around. Prompto’s standing a few feet away, gazing down at the ground and wobbling slightly. His gun is dangling from loose fingertips at his side, like he'll drop it at any moment. He doesn't have any sort of reaction to Ignis’ call.“Prompto, hey,” Noct says, stepping towards him. Prompto finally looks up, as if he's just noticing them all standing there. His eyes are glassy. “You okay?”Prompto sways dangerously. “Don' feel s'good,” he slurs.Day 5: Poisoned





	Poisonous Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on these! Things have just been piling up so sorry again for being late. Thanks to everyone for your lovely comments, and for being so understanding. Sorry this one's a bit short and rushed, but I hope you enjoy regardless :)
> 
> Title is from "Chlorine" by Twenty One Pilots.

Noct heaves a sigh, dismissing his sword back into the Armiger and wiping his hands on his jeans. The last voretooth finally lays dead at Gladio's feet a few meters away.

“Are we done now, Specs?” Noct asks, giving Ignis a tired look. They’d taken up nearly every hunt in the area, fighting almost non-stop since the morning, trying to rack up enough money to restock all their supplies and take a break from camping for a few days.

Instead of answering him, Ignis frowns, looks just past Noct's shoulder, and calls, “Prompto?”

Noct and Gladio turn around. Prompto’s standing a few feet away, gazing down at the ground and wobbling slightly. His gun is dangling from loose fingertips at his side, like he'll drop it at any moment. He doesn't have any sort of reaction to Ignis’ call.

“Prompto, hey,” Noct says, stepping towards him. Prompto finally looks up, as if he's just noticing them all standing there. His eyes are glassy. “You okay?”

Prompto sways dangerously. “Don' feel s'good,” he slurs.

Gladio barely surges forward in time to catch Prompto when he suddenly pitches forward. He winces when his hands meet Prompto’s bare arms, burning with fever. “Shit, he's burning up,” Gladio says. “Is it poison?”

“Most likely,” Ignis says, reaching forward to press a hand to Prompto's forehead, frowning when he feels the heat even through the leather of his gloves. Prompto’s trembling against Gladio's side, looking in Ignis’ general direction with unfocused eyes. He must've taken a hit when no one was looking. “Do we have any antidotes?”

Noct closes his eyes, feeling through the Armiger. It doesn’t take long for him to come up empty handed, since they're currently pretty low on any and all curatives. “No,” he tells Ignis, shaking his head.

Ignis sighs. “He’ll just have to make do until we get back, then,” he says. “We should hurry.” The longer the poison goes untreated, the less effective an antidote will be - Prompto’s body will have to fight off the rest of it on its own.

Gladio shifts Prompto against him. “Alright, up we go, kid. Ready?” Gladio carefully lifts him in a bridal carry, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Still, Prompto groans as he’s jostled, butting his head into Gladio’s pec, eyes screwed shut in pain.

Thankfully it’s only a short walk to where they’d left the Regalia parked, and they quickly pile in after getting Prompto situated in the backseat. He’s curled up, arms wrapped around his middle, head resting on Gladio’s thigh.

“Just try to relax, okay?” Noct says as Ignis pulls onto the road.

Prompto groans. “Hurts,” he whispers, curling in on himself more.

“I know,” Noct tells him sympathetically, twisting around in his seat and reaching back to give Prompto’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “but we’ll be there as soon as we can and we’ll get you an antidote.”

Prompto presses his face into Gladio’s stomach, so whatever he says in reply is too muffled for Noct to understand. The rest of the ride is tense, silence only broken by an occasional quiet, pained noise from Prompto and Gladio murmuring, trying to soothe him.

It seems like an eternity before they finally reach the outpost. “We’ll be right back,” Ignis promises, sparing a quick glance back at the pair in the backseat. Both him and Noct get out of the car, and Gladio watches through the window as Ignis says something to Noct, and then they split into different directions.

Gladio runs a comforting hand through Prompto’s sweat-slicked hair while they wait. It only takes a few minutes for Ignis to get back, antidote in hand, and open the back door to peer in at them.

“Prompto,” Ignis calls, and Prompto peels himself away from Gladio, cracking open unfocused and pain filled eyes to look up at him. “Drink this.” Together, Ignis and Gladio help him sit up, propped against Gladio’s side with the Shield’s arm around his shoulders. Ignis passes the antidote to shaking hands.

Prompto raises it to his lips, grimacing at the taste, but tips the bottle back to swallow it all down. While Prompto’s drinking, Noct appears behind Ignis, holding up a set of keys. “They didn’t have anymore rooms,” he explains, “so we’re stuck with the caravan.”

Prompto lets out a huge sigh once he’s finished sipping the last of the antidote. They’d been quick enough for it to be mostly effective - his skin loses most of its fevered flush, and his eyes are no longer cloudy. “Better?” Ignis asks.

Prompto nods. “That sucked. Can I sleep now?” he whines, voice a little hoarse.

Gladio chuckles, gently nudging him towards the car door. “You heard Noct, caravan’s all ours.”

His legs are still a little wobbly as they make their way to the caravan. He takes a quick, cool shower to help with the remnants of his fever, and collapses onto the nearest bunk as soon as he’s pulled his boxers and a sweatshirt on.

Ignis feels his forehead once more on his way to the bathroom, pleased to find that Prompto’s merely a little warmer than his normal temperature. Prompto hums, already half-asleep, and mumbles, “Thanks, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://k-ovic.tumblr.com/) and [twitter.](https://twitter.com/choco_bee_) Follow for updates, and DMs are always open, so feel free to chat :)


End file.
